Conventionally, there has been known from the viewpoint of the effective utilization of resources to prepare a resin binder for a toner by reacting a polyethylene terephthalate that can be collected for reuse as a raw material with a monomer and/or water, and to prepare a toner comprising the resin binder, which is so-called a “recycled toner” (Japanese Patent Laid-Open Nos. Hei 8-239409 and Hei 8-253596). However, with the urgent demand for high speeds of these days, there has been earnestly desired a toner which is excellent in both durability and fixing ability, which are counteracting properties.
As techniques for satisfying both the durability and the fixing ability, there have been known a toner in which a wax is optimally dispersed in a resin having an island-and-sea structure (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-244338); a toner comprising a polyester made from an alcohol component comprising an alkylene oxide adduct of bisphenol A, a releasing agent, a colorant and an external additive (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-98661 and Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-214638 (U.S. Pat. No. 6,106,986)); a toner comprising a petroleum resin made of a specified aromatic hydrocarbon copolymer (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Hei 11-72956 (U.S. Pat. No. 5,958,642)); and the like. Although an effect is obtained to some extent in each of the techniques, a further improvement in the performance is required for a recycling toner.